


The Blue Camaro With New York Plates

by Okaylittlebrother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Amusement Parks, Angst, Double Dating, Father's Day, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Self-Pity, Slow Build, Stiles is a bad son, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaylittlebrother/pseuds/Okaylittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's Father's Day and Stiles is a horrible son because he went to an amusement park with his best friend instead of spending time with the Sheriff on Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defendt0pbunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/gifts).



> once upon a time on Mother's Day of 2014 my sister saw a Ford Mustang in the Walmart parking lot when she got home from King's Island with her friends. This AU is based on that. you should ask her about it, because it's really fun to hear!
> 
> this is fic is not beta'd,so any mistake are mine entirely.

Scott and Stiles just got back into town, they had spent the past three days at Pacific Park in Santa Monica.  
  
It was Father's Day Weekend and of course the Sheriff was holed up at the station as usual.  
  
Even though he was working late at the station with loads of paperwork he had to sort through, Sheriff Stilinski begged Stiles for _days_ to stay home from the amusement park to spend time with him, but being the stubborn teenager that he is he took off with Scott anyway and totally ignored the Sheriff's wishes.  
  
It's going on 11:30 now and with a guilty conscience Stiles made a hard right into the Walmart parking lot.  
  
"Dude!" Scott yelped from the passenger seat as he braced himself on the dashboard, "what the hell are you doing?"   
  
"It's Father's Day," Stiles explained as he ran his hand through his hair. "And i'm a super shitty son, so i'm going in there," he gestured to the building, "and i'm buying my dad the biggest fucking box of chocolate I can find, with a card and some fucking flowers!" He explained in a rush that left him panting a little.  
  
He opened his door to get out. "Come on! You're coming too, get Melissa something."  
  
Scott sighed and opened his door and got out. "Melissa McCall is not a father." Scott explained as Stiles met him behind the Jeep as the both headed toward the store.  
  
"She's a single mother, who works her ass off to provide for her family. She deserves nice things, no matter what fucking day it is." Stiles explained.  
  
As the two of them neared the sliding doors, a car that say idle in the fire zone caught Stiles' eye. Light blue 2008 Camaro, his jaw dropped at the sight of the car. It was way to dark to see the driver, that and the fact that the car had tented windows. It was fucking beautiful, just because he had never seen a car that color in Beacon Hills before.   
  
"S-Scott, man! Look at that fucking car. Oh, my god, i've never cried over a car before, but right now I think I just might. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my 16 short years of life." Stiles whimpered.  
  
"Yeah it is pretty cool." Scott agreed.  
  
Stiles glanced at the plates. _New York_. Of-fucking-course the person with this beautiful piece of tin was from out of town.  
  
Apparently Stiles made a huge deal about this Camaro, because the car winked at him as him and Scott walked in the store. How the hell was that even possible? And when did it get so hot?  
  
"Dude," Scott tapped his chest to get his attention. "You're blushing pretty damn hard."  
  
"Did you see that too, or was I hallucinating?" Stiles asked in a whisper.  
  
"I saw it too." Scott answered with a roll of his eyes.

  
\---  
  
Fifteen minutes and the guys were walking out of the store, 4 boxes of Russell Stovers chocolate, 2 cards, and a few small gifts for Mama McCall.  
  
The two of them were stopped at the exit by a greeter, who handed Stiles what looked like a note.  
  
"What is this?" He asked dumbly. It's obviously a piece of paper numb nuts.  
  
"No idea," the lady shrugged. "The young man just said to give it to a kid with spiky hair in a white All Time Low t-shirt. Then he left."  
  
Stiles nodded and thanked her and the two were on their way.  
  
"Are you gonna open it?" Scott asked as they got back in the Jeep. "It's obviously from whoever was in that car." He said.  
  
Stiles looked over at Scott and raised an eyebrow. "I gathered, thanks for the info Captain Obvious."  
  
Stiles dug for a pen and signed the Sheriff's card before he pulled out of the parking lot to take Scott home.  
  
His dad was still awake in the kitchen when he arrived home, papers scattered all across the table as he sat the gift bag on the table as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
"What's this?" The Sheriff asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Uh, it's Father's Day? Don't think because I was gone all day that I forgot about you, Dad." Stiles explained as he plopped down in one of the chairs with a sigh.  
  
He watched as the sheriff peaked in the bag and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Stiles," he huffed a laugh. "I can't have this, son." He told the boy as he pushed the gift away.  
  
"Dad..." Stiles sighed. "It's a special occasion, a few pieces of chocolate isn't gonna hurt you." He explained.   
  
He was met with a glare as he looked up. "And besides, you've done so well with your diet lately, that you deserve a little reward." He pushed the bag back toward his dad.  
  
John sighed and started blindly feeling through the bag. "There better be Turtle Clusters in this bag, son, otherwise i'm grounding your ass for a month." He joked as he pulled both boxes and and the card out all in one go.  
  
"How could I forget the Turtle Clusters?" He teased.  
  
He sat and talked to his dad for a few more minutes before kissing the top of his hair and reminding him to go to bed soon because it was getting late, before he took off up the stairs two at a time and sped down the hall to his room.  
  
He pulled the small piece of paper from his pocket before he struggled to strip down to his boxers before he finally climbed into bed.

He situated himself on the mattress for what felt like eternity. A spring was going into his back. He wasn't laying at the right angle. His comforter was bunched up under his legs. He just wanted to get into a comfortable position so he could open this damn note.  

when the position he was in finally felt right, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and unfolded the piece of paper.

  
_Never seen anyone get so worked up over my car before. It's cute. And yes, that "wink" was for you._  
_-D_  
_Txt me sometime_  
_(646)-555-7294_  
  
Stiles read it over like 4 times.   
  
That can't be right. This has to be a fucking joke of some kind. A very rude joke. Why would this person give him their number?  
  
He grabbed his phone off the night stand and texted the number.  
  
**To D: Do you always have Walmart greeters deliver messages for you?**  
  
He shouldn't have sent that! What if it was too sarcastic? What if they think he was being an asshole?   
  
Oh, God!  
  
**To D: Sorry that was rude...**  
  
His phone beeped before he even sent it.  
  
**From D: Ha! No that was the first time. I was going to wait for you but I had to get back to my sisters**  
  
**To D: That's creepy, you could be a convicted murderer**  
  
What the hell is wrong with him? He's gonna freak this person out. Good job, Stilinski!  
  
A few minutes later he received a response.  
  
**From D: Promise i'm not**  
  
And why was he calling this dude a person? Well, I mean, he's obviously a person, but the lady at the store referred to the guy as "young man", so he's a dude. Now he just had to figure out what D stood for.  
  
**To D: Just curious, what's the "D" stand for?**     
  
**From D: Guess**  
  
Darnell? No, too nerdy. Darian? No, reminds him of a kid he goes to school with. Dustin?  
  
**To D: Dustin?**  
  
**From D: No**  
  
**To D: Darren?**  
  
**From D: No**  
  
**From D: Close. Derek.**  
  
Almost had it! He laughed to himself, before changing Derek's contact name to his actual name.  
  
**From Derek: And you are....**  
  
**To Derek: Stiles, nice to meet you, Derek.**  
  
**From Derek: What the hell is a Stiles?**  
  
**To Derek: I'm a Stiles**  
  
"Great, now he's gonna think i'm weird because my name isn't common." Stiles huffed. "Who the fuck names their kid Stiles, anyway?" He asked himself aloud in utter confusion. "That's right," he added. " _I_ named my kid that because I didn't want to be called Genim." He threw his hands in the air. "Who the fuck names their kid Genim?" He paused for a beat. "Claudia and John, that's who. Jesus Christ, what the hell were they smokin'?"   
  
His phone beeped and vibrated simultaneously beside him. He unlocked it and the messages app popped up.  
  
**From Derek: Well, Stiles, it's nice to meet you too**  
  
Stiles mind was suddenly running rampant with questions for this guy? _What does he look like? Is he nerdy? What is he's one of those weird creepy guys that lives in his mothers basement?_ Ew! _What if he's actually a girl?_  
  
"I swear to God if I get Catfished....." He trailed off.  
  
**To Derek: So, what bring you all the way across the country to Beacon Hills?**  
  
Simple and Subtle, Stiles.  
  
**From Derek: Family**  
  
The gasp that felt Stiles' mouth was unnecessarily loud and completely uncalled for and he almost launched his phone across the room. "He's fucking married!" He cried. "Oh, god. He's married! Fuck! He probably has a wife and a bunch of kids!" He muttered into his pillow. He stared at his ceiling for all of three seconds before his eyes widened in fear, "he called me cute....." He whimpered pathetically.

Stiles willed down the gigantic lump in his throat.  
  
**To Derek: Your wife and kids are in Beacon Hills?**

He tensed up after he sent that text. "Didn't he  _just_ mention a sister or something?" His face twisted in confusion. The expression fell as he got lost in his thoughts. "Well he could still have a wife and kids." he shrugged.  
  
What a balls-y response though.  
  
**From Derek: Wife and kids? What?! You think i'm married? Seriously?**  
  
**To Derek: You said "family"**  
  
**From Derek: My mom and sisters. Dude, i'm only 19 Jesus Christ.**  
  
Stiles let out the breath he had been holding, clutched his chest and huffed a laugh in relief. "Oh, fuck! I would like to thank not only God, but also Jesus for this man being close to my age and also for not having kids or being married." He said to his ceiling. "I was right about the sister part though." He grinned stupidly up at his ceiling.  
  
The two of them exchanged texts back and forth until around 1AM, until Stiles couldn't hold his eyes open any longer.  
  
**To Derek: Dude, i'm gonna pass out. I have plans with my best friend tomorrow and I need sleep**

 **From Derek: Sounds exciting!**  
  
**To Derek: Yeah, you know, going back to Pacific Parks for the fourth day in a row.**

 **From Derek: Four days??**  
  
**To Derek: Yeah, I have a few days off, so i'm doing something productive.**  
  
**From Derek: Going to an amusement park four days in a row is what you call productive?**

**To: Derek: Yeah, gets me out of the house, and it's fun so...**

**From Derek: I bet, i've never been to an amusement park before**

**To Derek: You're shitting me?!**

**From Derek: I shit you not**

**To Derek: You wanna come? I can ask Scott to bring his girlfriend along so everyone has a riding buddy :)**

**From Derek: I gave a Walmart greeter my number to give to you cuz you were salivating over my car in the parking lot**

**To Derek: Yeah. And?**

**From Derek: We haven't even formally met yet**

**To Derek: Yeah. And?**

**To Derek: This would be the perfect opportunity to meet**

Stiles told him where to meet him, he explained that they had gotten up early the last few days to get there at a decent time, turns out Derek didn't really mind, being a morning person himself. They'd have to go shopping again to fill the cooler for lunch. Stiles told him to wear comfortable clothes and shoes because they were going to be walking all day.

**From Derek: Txt or call me later to know what's going on**

**To Derek: Will do, boss man. Scott said it's alright that you tag along.**

Stiles fell asleep before Derek texted him back. So much for going to sleep at 1AM. 

which was 45 minutes ago.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on out the story isn't based off of anything that happened in real life.

Stiles and Derek have been texting each other non stop for almost two weeks now.  
  
Derek suggested that him and Stiles should go again to Pacific Parks _without_ Scott and Kira.  
  
That sent Stiles into a fit.   
  
"I can't not take Scott! Are you kidding?" He scoffed and turned in the passenger seat of Derek's Camaro.  
  
Derek glared at him for a second. "Don't get mud on the seats." He ordered softly.  
  
Stiles turned quickly in the seat and turned his head to look at Derek as he drove. "Me and Scott are bros! You can't separate us." He exclaimed as he flailed his arms.  
  
Derek's eyes went wide before he grimaced, "does this mean you're into gangbangs?"   
  
Stiles choke before his head shot up to look at Derek in mild shock. "What?" He cried as he cleared his throat.  
  
Derek looked at him. "Gangbangs?"  
  
"E-expect that! No gangbangs." He stuttered. "I-I can definitely live without that."  
  
Derek pulled into Stiles' driveway and looked at Stiles. "Well, here you go."   
  
"Yeah." Stiles muttered. He drummed the dashboard with his fingertips to fill the silence. "So we can _totally_ do that again _without_ Scott. Or anything really _without Scott_.  
  
Derek nodded. "That can be arranged."  
  
"Alright, well," Stiles sighed as he dipped his head into the passenger side window after he got out. "I had fun, thanks for coming."  
  
"Oh no," Derek cut him off with a shake of his head and proceeded to smile. " _Thank you_ for inviting me. I had so much fun."  
  
After making sure Stiles made it safely inside Derek pulled out of the driveway and made his way home.  
  
Stiles dragged himself up the stairs and miraculously had enough strength to walk down the hall and hold himself up against the doorway of his dads bedroom to tell him goodnight.    
  
He didn't even bother taking his jeans off, just kicked off his Vans and collapsed on the bed.  
  
He laid there with his eyes closed for a minute, then his phone went off.  
  
"Fuck!" He whined before letting out a huge yawn.  He sighed and picked up his phone and unlocked it.  
  
**From Derek: Thanks again for today :)**  
  
**To Derek: Text me in the morning, i'm exhausted**  
  
Stiles tossed his phone aside, making it bounce a little before he scooted up closer toward the abundance of pillows near the headboard. He sighed and closer his eyes once more, he was snoring within five minutes time.  
\--  
  
Something was buzzing in Stiles' ear. He grumbled unhappily at whatever it was that was disturbing his sleep.  
  
It won't stop.   
  
He cracked one eye open and just stared blankly at the nightstand, after two complete minutes of not moving at all, the alarm on his phone was going off and he reached over and grabbed it and turned the alarm off before dropping it next to him like the muscle in his arm just gave out.  
  
He saw he had a text, it could wait until he woke in another hour or two.  
  
**From Derek: Wakey, Wakey ;)**  
  
"Really?" Stiles groaned into the pillow. "One: who the hell texts another person that early...unless they're dying? Two: did he seriously send me a winky face?"  
  
He looked over the text once more just to be sure.  
  
He sure the hell did send him a winky face.  
  
"Derek." He sighed to himself, shaking his head. "You are _so_ gay." He scoffed as he tapped out a reply.  
  
**To Derek: Never. EVER. Text me at the ass crack of dawn. EVER AGAIN :(**  
  
**From Derek: So sorry about that! Did I wake you?**  
  
**To Derek: No, I stirred for a second, then went back to sleep for a couple hours**  
  
**To Derek: why are you even awake that early anyway? You obviously don't live on a farm.**  
  
Stiles rolled around in his bed and accidentally rolled himself up like a burrito in the process of waiting for a reply.  
  
**From Derek: I could! You don't know that! :P**  
  
"What the hell's up with him and the emoticons?" Stiles cried.  
  
**To Derek: Your car says otherwise, smartass**  
  
**From Derek: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?**  
  
The grin vanished from his face as soon as he opened the message. His chest got heavy all of a sudden. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.  
  
He pulled himself together before finally replying. The guy didn't know about his mother, so Stiles let it slide.  
  
**To Derek: Actually, i've never been kissed by anyone except her lol**  
  
It made him laugh just thinking about it, because it was true.  
  
**From Derek: You're joking, right?**  
  
**To Derek: Swear on my life**  
  
**From Derek: Haha that's fucking rough man.**  
  
"Don't I fucking know it?" Stiles sighed.  
  
What time was it?  
  
11:36.  
  
Stiles finally got out of bed and grabbed the pair of Deadpool pajama pants that had been lying on the bathroom floor for about three days, since he was too lazy to do laundry, and shimmed into them before heading downstairs.  
  
His phone went off once again as he descended the staircase and made his way into the kitchen.  
  
**From Derek: This may sound very inappropriate... You said you've never kissed anyone but your mother, does that mean you're a virgin as well?**  
  
Stiles just laughed as he rummaged through the cabinets to find something quick for breakfast since The Sheriff had to go in before dawn.  
  
Ah! Froot Loops!  
  
He made himself a bowl as he continued to laugh.  "Does that mean i'm a virgin?" He mocked aloud. He picked up his phone and his bowl of cereal and made his way to the table.  
  
**To Derek: How did you ever guess?**  
  
Great, that just makes him sound like an asshole.  
  
**From Derek: Wild guess.**  
  
"I'll say." Stiles scoffed.  
  
**To Derek: It's really not that damn hard to put two and two together.**  
  
**From Derek: Jesus, you've got a mouth on you.**  
  
Stiles frowned at that as he shoveled cereal into his mouth.  
  
**To Derek: Sorry, my mouth has no filter.**  
  
**From Derek: I've noticed**  
  
**To Derek: I am in fact a virgin. The weird, awkward, unattractive virgin. Yep. That's definitely me.**  
  
His phone went off again a minute later.  
  
**From Derek: You're not unattractive. Or awkward. Or weird. Definitely not unattractive.**  
  
Stile choked on a mouthful of Froot Loops before he felt his face start to heat up. He didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or what.   
  
He read it a few times over to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.   
  
"He said I wasn't unattractive!" He squealed. The grin on his face was huge and his entire face was cherry red. He was thankful no one was around to tease him about it.  
  
**To Derek: But how do you know if i'm into guys?**  
  
**From Derek: Are you not into guys????**  
  
**From Derek: Jesus Christ, sorry to just assume like that. It's very rude. I'm not normally like this.**  
  
Stiles read his texts and laughed at the thought of Derek just freaking out about that. Poor guy.  
  
**To Derek: Chill, man. I'm totally into guys as well. No need to have a meltdown.**  
  
**From Derek: Thank god! I was almost going to regret calling you cute if you weren't into guys. You'd probably think I was a douche or something.**  
  
**To Derek: Creepy, yes. Douche, no.**  
  
Stiles drank the remainder of his cereal milk before putting his bowl in the sink.  
  
Derek was sort of hot.   
  
Ok, scratch that.  
  
Derek was so fucking hot that if Stiles were straight, he probably wouldn't even mind getting his brains fucked out by him. He wouldn't even be embarrassed by it either.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had even sent Derek a text back.  
  
**To Derek: You are quite attractive yourself.  I wouldn't mind if you hit on me if I were straight**  
  
**From Derek: What? Are you serious?**  
  
Stiles reread his previous message and turned a bright shade of red. Thank god Derek couldn't see his face. He was so embarrassed. He almost was afraid to text him back.  
  
**To Derek: I AM SO SORRY! I was caught up in my thoughts and I wasn't paying attention. Oh god! I'm such a freak!**  
  
**From Derek: Lmfao it's totally alright. I understand. I've done it myself before.**  
  
**To Derek: I'm so embarrassed rn omg!**  
  
**From Derek: It's alright, I promise. I'm glad you find me that attractive haha**  
  
Stiles let out the breath he was holding. "Thank god!"  
  
**To Derek: And why's that?**  
  
God, he's such a smartass.  
  
**From Derek: Idk man, most people don't approach me cuz I normally look grumpy, and if they do it's usually thirsty women or teenage girls.**  
  
**To Derek: Well, the strong jawline and stubble's what did it for me.**  
  
A shudder ran through his lithe body and he let out an involuntary moan just thinking about it.  
  
**From Derek: Really now?**  
  
**To Derek: Isn't that what I just said?**  
  
**Derek probably wants to punch him in the face for being so goddamn sarcastic.**  
  
**From Derek: Let's hang out :)**  
  
Yes. Stiles could definitely do that. Stiles _definitely_ wants to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Derek: When?**  
  
"Please god, not right now!" He exclaimed to an empty kitchen.  
  
**From Derek: Right now :P**  
  
Fuck.  
  
**To Derek: It's too early. Where would we go?**  
  
**From Derek: It's almost 1 in the afternoon. We could go grab coffee and go to a super secret spot of mine**  
  
"Fucking knew it!" Stiles blurted out and pounded his fist against the table. "He's a fucking serial killer! Or a serial rapist! I don't give a fuck how hot I think he is." He read the text once more as his mind ran rampant with all kinds of different scenerios. "He's going to rape me, then he's going to kill me. Why else would he ask if i'm a virgin? My life was nice while it lasted, better call the Sheriff to tell him goodbye." He mumbled as he typed a new text.  
  
**To Derek: Just curious, do you take everyone  you meet to this "super secret spot of yours"?**  
  
**From Derek: Nope, my sisters and I found it when we were younger. It's kind of our little hangout spot**  
  
Stiles sighed and sat his phone down. "Great it's a _family_ of serial rapists."  
  
**To Derek: You do realize that what you're asking me to do, requires me putting actual pants on. I was looking forward to laying in my pjs all day.**  
  
**From Derek: Oh. Well if you don't want to I understand.**  
  
He sat and thought about it for a minute. He picked his phone up then sat it back down, trying to think of a way to not be an asshole to this guy.  
  
He suddenly got an idea and looked at his phone. "Hoe don't do it." He said to himself.  
  
**To Derek: You wanna chill at my place?**  
  
"Oh my, god!" He groaned to himself and instantly regretted sending the message. He reread it until Derek replied, mentally beating himself up over it.  
  
**From Derek: Sure. Should I wear pjs also? :D**  
  
**To Derek: Well duh!**  
  
**From Derek: Alright, be there in a few**  
  
Stiles raced up the steps and ran down the hallway to his room and instantly started shoving stuff under the bed and craming stuff in the closet. He stuffed the dirty clothes down into the hamper and pulled it into the bathroom before he almost sufficated himself with Febreze.  
  
There was a knock at the door 20 minutes later, he looked out his window and saw Derek's car, he whimpered at the sight of that car before trampling down the stairs and almost breaking his neck of the way down to get the door.   
  
He swung it ipen way too fast and leaned against the doorway. "Hey," he panted, sounding like he just finished running a marathon. His heart was hammering in his chest.  
  
Derek's brows furrowed as he looked at the other boy in confusion. "Hey," he replied slowly, waiting for Stiles to invite him in.  
  
"Come in," Stiles waved. Derek stepped inside and kicked his shoes off at the door after Stiles closed it.  
  
Stiles looked down at the floor and caught a glimpse of Derek's black Nike sweats and bit into his bottom lip as he took in the sight before him.  
  
Derek smile and looked around for any sign of parents. "Where's the parental unit?" Derek asked casually as rocked on his heels with his hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
"Sheriff got called in late last night, s'still at the station." Stiles explained from over his shoulder.  
  
"And your mom?"  
  
Stiles swallowed down the lump in his throat. "She passed when I was a kid." He explained dryly.  
  
"Oh I--" Derek froze and Stiles turned when the room went silent.   
  
"What?"

"D-did you say Sh-sh-sheriff?" Derek stuttered nervously.  
  
Stiles smiled really big and nodded. "Yep, I sure did."  
  
He instantly saw the look of fear that graced Derek's beautiful, stubbly, face and frowned. "Aaaand there's the look."  
  
Derek shook himself. "What? What look? I don't have a look..." He denied.  
  
"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "You definitely had the look. It's the look people make when they figure out my dad's the Sheriff." It was silent for a minute and they looked at each other. "I-I-I mean, I don't blame you dude, that's why I don't have many friends, why I mostly chill by myself, I stopped smoking a few years ago." He added as an afterthought."  
  
Derek kinda felt bad for him upon hearing his confession. It must suck not having anyone wanting to hang out with you because your dad's the Sheriff.   
  
"You can go if you want to, I wouldn't mind." Stiles mumbled with his head hung.  
  
Derek's heart ached for the boy, honestly, it felt like someone had just driven a dull knife through his heart.  
  
"Nah," he shook his head and stepped forward, throwing his arm around the younger boy. "I think i'll stay." He looked at him with a bright smile.  
  
Seriously, this guy had a gorgeous smile and Stiles felt the beginning of a stroke coming on. "Good, because if you leave I would have cleaned my room for nothing." He joked.  
  
Derek chuckled, "no shit?"  
  
"Absolutely." He nodded once. "You hungry? There's food in there." He gestured to the kitchen. "I got junk food upstairs," he added and glanced up at Derek's muscles. "But you don't look like the type of person that eats that stuff."  
  
Derek looked down at him, his brows furrowed. "I can definitely make an exception." He grinned.  
  
Stiles bounced up the stairs to his room, Derek following behind.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, this is where the magic happens." He laughed and leaned in closer to Derek. "And by magic I mean excessive amounts of game play and jerking off." He spoke from the side of his mouth and waggled his eyebrow.  
  
Derek laughed, "so that's why my nose is burning... You tried to mask the sex stench with an entire bottle of Febreze."  He winked.  
  
Stiles thought he was going to dissolve into a puddle right there.  
  
"So," Derek said as he fell back onto the bed with a bounce. "What're we gonna do? Watch a movie? Tell each other secrets? Go through your browsing history?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm gonna go with option number one, because that's what I actually planned on doing and we are most definitely *not* going through my browsing history because that is totally inappropriate and I am two billion percent positive that you're not the type of dude to beat off to porn with another dude in your presence."  He explained walking over to the mini fridge that was beside the desk.  
  
"You would be absolutely correct. So," Derek said clapping his hands together. "Show me this movie collection of yours." He insisted.   
  
Derek chose Pacific Rim because he hadn't seen it before.   
  
In the middle of the movie Stiles climbed off the bed and dug through his top drawer. Derek's jaw hit the floor when Stiles turned around with several boxes of all kinds of different snack cakes. He dumped the contents from his arms on the the bed and climbed over Derek's muscular thighs and plopped down in his spot.   
  
"Go ahead," he gestured toward the boxes. "Take what you'd like." Stiles smiled.  
  
Derek took a Hostess Cupcake and a Nutty Bar and looked toward the younger boy for approval. He nodded and grabbed a Swiss Roll for himself.  
  
Toward the middle of the movie, Stiles was squished up against Derek's side and had somehow managed to let his head fall against Derek's shoulder.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
Derek leaned forward and watched Stiles before closing the space between them. Their lips met, it was soft, slow, and Stiles eyes were wide with fear or shock or amazement, he didn't know what. He was pretty sure Derek could feel his rapid heartbeat.  
  
Derek looked at him, his green eyes following Stiles' brown ones. He couldn't speak. "I-I...I gotta go." He stammered as he jumped up leaving them room quickly.   
  
Stiles jumped up as well and grabbed Derek's hand only to have it yanked from his grasp.  
  
The slam of the door shook the floor as Derek left, followed by a car door slamming, an engine revving, and Derek pulling out of the driveway and taking off down the street.  
  
Stiles just sat there, unmoving, staring blankly at the wall as the movie kept playing.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" He asked the empty room.

  
\--

  
Stiles texted Derek that night, but received no answer. He tried again the next day and the day after that.  
  
This went on for a week.  
  
He even tried calling. No answer.  
  
Alright, so Derek was avoiding him. Cool.  
  
Until it wasn't cool. Its all Stiles could think about. Somehow during all this he managed to tell himself that something was wrong with him, otherwise Derek wouldn't have reacted the way he did.  
  
*I shouldn't have gotten out my stash. Oh, god! I don't think I brushed my teeth before he came over. What if he likes someone else? Maybe he saw the junk food and it freaked him out. Maybe he realized how ugly I was....I shouldnt've told him about my dad. He thinks i'm a loser.*  
  
And that's why Stiles was crying into his pillow.  
  
He didn't want to seem too clingy, so he laid off on the texting for a few days. Derek probably thought he was annoying anyway.  
  
He hadn't spoke to Derek at all for almost two weeks, no calls, no texts.  
  
He really couldn't being avoided. So he pulled his phone out of his pocket while he was at Scott's chillin.  
  
**To Derek: Hey... Haven't heard from you in awhile, just wanted to make sure you were okay.**    
  
He pressed "send" and just stared at his phone in despair. Derek wasn't going to text him back. He just needs to move on, but how could he move on from someone that he wasn't even dating?   
  
Stiles' phone vibrated on the floor beside him. It was probably just his dad letting him know he was working late again.  
  
Stiles' heart sank as he stared blankly at his phone. It was Derek. He actually texted him back, imagine that.  
  
From Derek: Hey, handsome! Sorry I haven't talked to you had some family stuff to deal with  
  
Scott walked out of the bathroom to see Stiles grinning stupidly at his phone. "Dude," he huffed a laugh. "Weren't you just hating your life when I went into the bathroom?" He asked pointing to the bathroom doorway over his shoulder.  
  
"Yep." Stiles without looking up from his phone.  
  
"Aaand the dark stormy cloud over your head just disappear within two minutes?" He asked.  
  
"Yep." Stiles repeated once more not looking up from his phone again.  
  
"Drama queen." Scott muttered as he collapsed on the bed. Stiles wasn't paying him much attention anyway.  
  
**To Derek: Hope everything's alright**  
  
Eventhough Stiles was estatic that Derek answered him he was sort of annoying at the same time, he kept his texts short, which is something he normally didn't do and when he read them back to himself after he had sent them, it kinda made him feel like he was being a complete asshole.  
  
**From Derek: It's fine now. I wanted to apologize for not texting or calling you for the past two weeks. Forgive me?**  
  
**To Derek: OFC. Just thought you were avoiding me cuz of what happened when you came over. Sorry about that.**  
  
He didn't know why he was apologizing. _Derek_ was the one that had kissed him and ran.  
  
**From Derek: I've been meaning to talk to you about that.**  
  
Stiles sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. This is going to be a shit storm of emotions. He'd save it for later, because if this was going to make him cry, and he was _absolutely positive_ that it would, because he's sensitive as fuck, he'd rather not do it in front of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the "hoe don't do it" i thought it was funny and also sorry for making this chapter angsty :/

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't like the ending of chapter 1 v much so i changed it up a bit, it's a little longer than i intended, do you guys want more? tell me what you think! it's v much appreciated. also sorry for making Derek's car blue. We all know it is actually blacker than his soul. :) 
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://okaylittlebrother.tumblr.com)


End file.
